SWTOR: Shadow of a Bounty Hunter
by NightWolf89
Summary: Wraith is a bounty hunter who was adopted by a group of Mandalorian mercenaries/bounty hunters at a young age after his planet was attacked during the Republic Sith wars, this is the story of how he makes it in the galaxy far far away
1. Making an Opening

**STAR WARS OLD REPUBLIC BOUNTY HUNTERS SHADOW**

**CHAPTER 1 MAKING AN OPENING**

A human boy at fifteen, sat against a tree as he stared at the black and silver Mandalorian helmet with its T shaped visor in his hands thinking of the upcoming battle, but feels his mind begin to drift off to a distant battlefield from a lost childhood, till he feels someone kick him in the side knocking him from his daydreams.

"hey kid wake up we ain't getting paid to sit around day dreaming." Said a man in green Mandalorian armor

"but it's so hard when I got you to fill them with." The kid said with sarcasm and a chuckle

"always knew you was a queer now get you shit we're movin out." The green armored man said to him

"yeah alright Jeckel where's the Cap at." Said the kid to the now identified Jeckel.

"he already moved up with Joker and Sandman, they are waiting on us to hit the outpost." Jeckel informed him

"alright lets go." said the kid as he got up and threw on his helmet and picked up his blaster rifle

"we waitin on your day dreamin ass, Wraith" Jeckel said as he began to walk away

"yeah yeah I'm coming." Wraith said as he fell in stride behind Jeckel

* * *

The two men clad in Mandalorian armor crawled up to the top of a hill where three more Mandalorians watched over an outpost filled with republican troopers in white armor.

"well took you two love birds long enough." the Mandalorian in orange and gray armor said

"yeah yeah whatever, what we got Captain?" Jeckel asked

"about a company of Republican troopers to clear out of this outpost then that will allow the sith army to move up and hit the Republican base at the end of this valley." Said the Mandalorian in red and black armor

"never understood why they wear white ass armor stand out anywhere, cept maybe hoth ." Said the Mandalorian in gray and orange armor

"well at least they got some place they blend in Joker unlike you." Said the last Mandalorian dressed in light brown and sand yellow armor

"oh shut up Sandman." Said Joker

"shut up the both of you." The Captain said in a hushed voice "geez you're bickering is gonna give us away before we even get a chance to hit them."

"sorry sir." The two said at the same time

"alright once night falls we hit them with charges there, there and there" the Captain said pointing toward three posts on the outer wall, "then after those go, we jump the wall there with our jump packs there." He said as he pointed to the last position

"roger" everyone said as they began to check their gear to prepare for the upcoming battle

"good just be ready by night fall and prepare to bring hell with us." Said the captain

* * *

As night fell five shadowy figures moved up to the outer wall of the outpost and began setting charges under the watch towers on the wall then meet at the far side of the wall.

The figure in red looked at the rest then gave a thumb's up and received four more back. After receiving the thumbs up from the rest of his squad he began to count done from five on his fingers as everyone double checked their blasters once he reached one he made a fist and the peaceful night was destroyed by explosions ripping through the night air and then screams of pain and confusion cried out from the darkness.

"let's go!" the captain yelled as he jumped up and activated the jet pack on his back followed by the rest of the team.

The team came over the side of the wall and saw troopers running toward the towers trying to combat the flames.

"Sandman take Wraith and take down the motor pool before they can get those tanks out, Joker Jeckel on me we are gonna take out that comm relay before they can get a distress beacon out," the Captain yelled to the team as he took off toward the satellite dish.

"Alright _verd'ik_a lets go and take care of that motor pool before they start hitting us with those tanks." Sandman said to Wraith

"hey names Wraith, Sandman. I've earned my call sign. I'm not a child anymore" Wraith argued with the older Mandalorian

"whatever you'll always be our _verd'ika_." Sandman said in a voice teasing tone you would talk to a child knowing it gets on Wraiths nerves

"lets just go." Wraith said as he started running toward the motor pool

The two Mandalorians ran between cover across the outpost to reach the motor pool and began setting charges, as they set the last charge the satellite dish erupted into flames

"well I think they know we are here now. no more reason to stay quiet." Sandman called over to wraith as he held up the detonator and they began to run toward the gate only to be blocked by a squad of troopers and a tank that they had missed.

"halt" the trooper that seemed to be in charge yelled at the two

"well sandman looks like you missed one." Wraith said as they held up their hands

"yeah yeah yeah you got it?" sandman said to him

"yeah I got it." Wraith replied back

"hey what's that in your hand drop it." The trooper yelled as Sandman hit the detonator causing a massive explosion behind them making the troopers to lose their footing and some to fall to a knee this gave Wraith his opening to bring his hand to the control pad on his wrist to activate the rocket on his back to launch destroying the remaining tank and kill most of the stunned troopers to close to it.

As soon as the rocket left his back Wraith brought up his blaster rifle and finished off the remaining troopers around the burning tank.

* * *

It only took about another half hour to clear the rest of the outpost of republic troopers and the team to link back up with each other

"good job taking out those tanks." The Captain said to Sandman and Wraith as they met up with the rest of the team

"thanks." They both said in unison

"alright time to call in mission complete and get paid." The Captain said as he put his finger to the side of his helmet and began to call in the mission complete

"yuuuut, getting paid then getting laid." Joker called with excitement

"hell maybe we can even get the _verd'ika_ laid this time." Sandman joked

"how many times I gotta tell you its Wraith I am no longer a _verd'ika_ and I don't need your help to get some I can do fine on my own." Wraith retorted back

"that Grammorrean you were hitting on back at Nar Shadar don't count." Joker shot back

"if I remember correctly it was you hitting on that pig lady and I had to jump on the grenade for you." Wraith shot back

"bullshit try to deny it but that was you all the way Wraith." Joker laughed

"no man pretty sure he jumped on that grenade for you man, you were pretty plastered that night, hell I think I even remember he yelled out 'grenade' and jumped on her for you and then the brawl started up after that." Jeckel chimed in

"no, no…." joker began but stuttered trying to remember the night "there is no way I would try to hook up with a Grammorrean." He tried to defend himself but couldn't remember what actually happened that night

"got nothing do ya cause that's what happened." Wraith said

"I… I got nothing, ok I think I may have a problem, I gotta cut down on the drinking." Joker said in defeat

"well we will get you some help for that just after this next R&R cycle I just wanta see you on stage singing karaoke drunk off your ass one last time." Jeckel chuckled

"fine fine one last time. Just for you old buddy just be happy I like you." Joker pointed at him with a laugh.

"alright if you're done determining each other's sexual orientations, stand too we got the drop ship coming in" the Captain said as a ship crested over the far ridge line and headed their way

They watched as the ship came down into the center of the base and the door opened up and about fifty guys in grey sith battle armor ran down the ramp carrying blaster rifles and began to secure the base. two cloaked figures walked down the ramp as well and stood in front of the captain.

"Good job as always captain." The cloaked figure said

"just doing what we get paid for, and I am checking my accounts and there hasn't been a deposit for our payment yet." The Captain said as he pressed some buttons on his wrist pad

"well that is because there has been a change in our deal you see." The cloaked sith said

At hearing this all the Mandalorians tightened their grip on their blasters. "what do you mean there has been a change of plans?" the Captain asked but got no response. "Darth Malas what do…" the Captain began but cut off as a red saber emerged through his back

"CAPTAIN!" yelled the squad as they brought up their rifles up and opened fire on the two sith and they began deflecting the blasts

"kill those _aruetiise_" Joker yelled as they got behind cover as they began to take fire from the Sith troopers.

"goddamnt they will not get away with this." Jeckel yelled as he launched the rocket from his back and hit a group of Sith troopers. Just then the Sith lord charged them and cut down Sandman.

"SANDMAN!" Wraith yelled as he charged the Sith lord pulling out his knife swinging at him and cutting the Sith lord across the face leaving a bloody jagged gash from his left eye to the right side of his face.

"bastard!" Malas yelled as he grabbed his face then force pushed Wraith throwing him across the base making him smash into the wall causing it to crumble on top of him last thing he saw was Joker and Jeckel being cut down by the two Sith as he was buried by the rubble just before the darkness over took him he saw the image of a girl about four or five years old with bright red hair sitting next to a stream with her back to him.

"Kristy?" Wraith asked in a weak voice fighting to stay conscious

The girl turned toward him and he saw her bright green eyes as she smiled and said "Hi Jason." As everything went black and he slipped into unconsciousness

**END CHAPTER 1**

Well done with first chapter tell me how you like the story so far and thoughts on Wraith/Jason

verd'ika- private or little solider used for little kids

aruetiise- traitors, foreigners, outsiders


	2. Lost Childhood

**CHAPTER 2 LOST CHILDHOOD**

A boy of about five years old with brown hair and blue eyes, was running through the forest as fast as he could to the secret place him and is friend always met.

The young boy always loved the forest it had just felt right to him like the place you know you belong. He took in another deep breath as he jumped over a fallen log and came to a clearing where he saw a young girl with blood red hair sitting next to a small creek with her back to him and he stopped to catch his breath.

"hey Kristy." He called out to the young girl who turned and he saw her bright green eyes

"hi Jason" she called as a wide grin came across her face as he came over and sat next to her

"so what do you wanta play today?" he asked with a grin

"oh I don't know, how bout we go and explore the northern side of the woods?" she suggested

"yeah alright perhaps look for gold or some other fun adventure." He said with a smile as he got up and offered her his hand

"yeah lets go" she said as she took his hand and they set out.

* * *

They had finished exploring the northern part of the woods for most of the day looking for hidden treasure, dragons to slay or whatever else their young imaginations could come up with and were now on their way back home

Jason was barely a year older then Kristy but they had known each other since before either of them could remember, their parents had known each other since before they were born and they grew up like brother and sister so he knew when something was bothering her and there was definitely something on her mind, he couldn't just let it go.

"so what's the matter?" Jason finally asked

"what?" she asked shocked "what do you mean what's the matter? Everything is fine." She replied flustered trying to hide it

"we've known each other forever you are the closest thing I have to a sister I know when something is bothering you." He replied

"well fine the thing is I heard my parents talking about some Jedi coming to our house tomorrow to test me to see if I could go to the Jedi academy, but the thing is I don't want to leave my home and go to a new and scary place all alone." She said as she dropped her head and a tear began to roll down her face from the fear of something so big and unknown in her future

"hey don't worry about it I heard my parents talking the same thing about a Jedi coming to test me in two days so you won't be going alone." he said with a smile as he lifted up her head to look in her eyes

At this hope sprung back to her eye's "really?" she asked as he nodded his head but then it left again "but what if you don't pass and I do then you won't be able to come with me." She said as she began to cry again

"jeez always thinking about yourself you'll never make it as a Jedi thinking like that, what if I pass and you don't, huh? Then I will be stuck all by myself." He said with a chuckle trying to keep the mood light and trying to be strong for his 'little sister' "but lets both make sure we pass and both get selected alright" he smiled at her "but even with the small chance one of us doesn't pass and the other does lets meet here tomorrow morning and play one last time before alright."

"alright, I'm not supposed to test till the afternoon anyways so as long as I'm back by launch," she said as she wiped her tears from her face as he gave her a nod, then she held out her hand with her pinky out and said "pinky swear?"

"pinky swear." He said as he held out his hand and wrapped his pinky around her's and they shook on it

"hehe, you always seem older than you actually are sometimes, but thanks for that." She said to him as she wiped the rest of the tears from her face

"just don't tell my parents that." He said with a grin

"alright, see you tomorrow" she said as she turned around and headed toward the small village she lived at just outside the woods

Jason watched her leave then he turned around and began to run home through the woods to his small farm house on the far side of the woods. When he reached his house he looked at the small home and smiled as smelled his supper on the stove and he ran into the front door where his mom told him to wash up.

* * *

Jason got up earlier than normal made a small breakfast of toast and a glass of juice then bolted out the door to meet his friend. He flew through the forest jumping over fallen trees, jumping off the sides of other ones just enjoying the run he was having when he made it to their normal meeting place he looked around to find no one there.

_'well I am earlier than normal so she probably just on her way._' he thought to himself looking at his watch knowing it would take her maybe forty five minutes or so to get there from her house cause it normally took about an hour from his place so he waited.

A few hours had passed and still no sign of her "jeez what is taking her so long." He said out loud to himself as he looked at his watch seeing it was almost one in the afternoon. _'well only thing to do is go over there and see what's up with her.'_ he said to himself as he got up off the log he was laying on and began to walk toward the village.

After walking for about half an hour he began to hear something he had never heard before coming from above the tree line as he looked up and then saw two ships fly by at high rate of speed next to each other then he heard an explosion from the direction of the village.

"what was that!?" he said out loud as he jumped to a crouching position

then began to smell smoke, after that he began to run toward the village, as he got closer the smell of smoke began to get stronger he could now see the edge of the tree line then he noticed the smoke in the sky as the tree line thinned out, he broke out of the forest to the horrific site of the village in flames, and men in silver armor running through it with blasters, he saw one of the armored men chase down a young woman and shoot her where she stood.

_'who are these people?'_ Jason thought as he looked around the village as he spotted Kristie's house in flames

"NO!" he yelled as he ran toward the house when he reached it he burst through the door but had to duck under the smoke and looked around but found no sign of her then he moved to her room opened it only to get a face full of flames bursting out of the open door singeing his hair and eye brows and making him fall backwards on to the floor. He propped himself up and saw the room in full flames but nobody so he began to crawl out of the burning house.

As he came out of the house he was coughing and hacking from the smoke inhalation. He began to look around then noticed a burning pile of something he couldn't make out from his tearing up from the smoke of the house he just came out of his eyes begin to focus

he finally saw one of the silver armored soldiers walking toward it dragging something and throwing it on the burning pile. His eyes finished focusing when the thing rolled over and he saw the face of a the woman who he witnessed shot down in the street only a few moments ago then realizes its Kristie's mother

'_no if they got her then, then….'_ He couldn't think about it he just couldn't accept it '_I gotta get home and warn them about this.'_ He said to himself as he lifted himself up off the ground and ran into the forest before the silver armored man could see him.

He didn't know how long he was running time just blurred away along with the forest as he ran through it as fast as he could but he eventually found himself standing on the edge of the woods looking out into the field where his house stood he was relieved it was still there as he ran towards it.

"mom dad mom dad someone has attacked the vil..." he yelled as he made his way across the field but was cut off as he heard that strange sound again and looked to the sky and saw the two ships from before fly over his head and then his house exploded into a ball of flame as he was thrown backwards and he felt the heat across his face and something ripping through his leg, then everything went black.

* * *

"hey think I found a live one." Jason heard a voice saw as his eyes began to flicker open as he came too

"what you got Milenko?" someone yelled as he opened his eyes and he saw a man in dark purple armor with a T shaped visor staring down at him

"It's an _adiik_" the one known as Milenko called

"is he alive?" the one out of sight said

"yeah I think so but looks like he took some shrapnel to the leg and has lost quite a bit of blood not sure if he'll make it want me to put him out of his misery?" Milenko asked

"no captain will want to see this." Replied the unknown voice

"oh come on Riddle, Cap will never have to know I just don't want to deal with kids." Milenko said as he reached down picking Jason up off the ground by the front of his shirt allowing him to see the other man in similar armor with the T shaped visor but green and dark purple armor.

"hey captain is headed over with the rest of the squad right now." Riddle said

"hey what have you got there?" another voice called over as Jason looked over and saw five more guys come out of the woods one in red and black armor in the lead, one with green, one with dark blue and gray, one with orange and gray, and the last with yellow and brown armor, they all wore the same armor with that T shaped visor on their helmet.

"just a half dead _adiik_. Through I would put him out of his misery he's lost too much blood." Milenko called back

"well there is no honor or sport in killing a _adiik_ but if he ain't gonna make it any way it's just cruel to keep him alive." The captain said

"yes sir." Milenko said as he drew his pistol out and began to put it to Jason's head but before he could pull the trigger Jason bit down had and the hand that was holding him

"ah shit." The man yelled as he dropped the kid

The kid landed on his feet but crumpled underneath the pain of his injured leg, but as the man who dropped him grabbed the hand that just got bitten the kid threw a hay maker punch to the side of the man's knee between the gap of his armor with more force than a child should have causing the man to crumple to the ground which caused an uproar of laughter from his fellow soldiers as he began to crawl on top of his would be killer and about to start hitting him from above but was thrown off by the man on the ground

"haha can't even take care of a little _adiik_ some Mandalorian you are haah" the man in blue armor cried in laughter along with the rest of his squad

"oh shut up Carnage." Milenko yelled at his squad mate as he got up with his pistol in hand and stood over the kid and aimed at his and he just stared back with hard eyes "_Ringir!"_ Milinko said as he stared back into the kids eyes

_ "__sha'kajir__."_ The captain called over to Milenko who just looked back at him

"sir this little _osi'yaim_…" Milenko began but was cut off by the captain

"no he's got _mandokarla_ in him." The captain said as he walked over to Jason who was picked himself up to a sitting position and looked up I to the captains eyes "the names Ringmaster but you will call me captain. What's yours _verd'ika_?" he asked as he took a knee next to Jason and removed his helmet to reveal a man with black hair and brown eyes in his mid to late twenties.

"Ja-jason sir." Jason said as he began to realize the situation he was in and fear began to catch up with him

"Jason huh, well Jason how you'd you like to come and be part of our _traat'aliit?_" the captain asked and only got a confused look from Jason "right you don't speak Mando'a part of our squad or _aliit,_ family." He explained

"will I be strong, strong enough not to protect my friends and my _al-iit?_" Jason asked

"hehe well he's getting, yes we look out for each other and our strength comes from each other's will to protect one another, through one of us may fall for each other we carry on his honor by fighting on in his memory. Now the first thing you should learn in our language is _Aliit ori'shya tal'din."_ The captain said to him

"_Aliit ori'shaya tal'din_?" Jason repeated slowly trying to pronounce it right

"right, family is more than blood." The captain said to him "so do you want to join our _aliit_?"

Jason looked around at the men around him they all stood with confidence like nothing could touch them except Milenko who just stood holding his hand and staring at him with an aura of pissed off

"y-yes yes I want to be like you all." Jason finally said

"alright good but we're gona have to come up with a new name for you if you're gonna be working with us hmmm well since we found you almost dead on your way to _manda _ and should be a ghost how bout Wraith?" the captain suggested

"I like it sir." Jason said liking the ominous sound of his new name so he can find and strike fear into the one who did this to his home, friend and family and get his revenge on whoever it was

"good," the capatain said in a cheery voice "welcome to carnival squad." The captain said with a dark tone and wicked smile on his face as he extended his hand to shake it. That gave Jason a chill as he took ahold of his hand and shook it as Jason died that day and Wraith was born. As everything went black again

**END CHAPTER 2**

adiik- kid between 3-13

aliit- family

Ringir!- to hell with it

sha'kajir- cease fire

osi'yaim- Useless, despicable person

mandokarla- got what it takes

verd'ika- private (rank) Can be used affectionately, often to a child; *little soldier* - context is critical.

traat'aliit- squad, team

Mando'a- mandalorian language

aliit- family

Aliit ori'shaya tal'din- family is more than blood

Manda- heaven

a/n alright so got his back story finished so please review and let me know what you all think about how this is going


	3. Broken Chains

**CHAPTER 3 BROKEN CHAINS**

Wraith opened his eyes as he came out of his dream to find himself still buried under the rubble he had been launched into. He moved his head and was able to see the sun just breaking over the horizon, he tried to push himself up but found there was unable to move from the rubble on top of him.

He moved his head again to see what else he could make out from his position that's when he saw it the rest of his team strewn about the outpost with burns across there armor from that damn sith traitor, stabing them in the back and he felt something deep inside him snap and his rage just unleashed itself as he began to push up against the rubble and he slowly was able to get up. When he heard a voice and looked up to see two sith troopers walking over to his fallen brothers.

"hey man check it out, Mandalorians not so tough now are they." One of them said

"yeah I know right thought these guys were supposed to be some badass that could fight, now look at them cut down like babies." The other said

"hey man this is some pretty good gear hear lets salvage what we can from them." the first says as he takes a knee and begins to remove Jeckels helmet.

After hearing these _hu'tuuns_ disrespect for his _ori'vods_ and trying to steal their armor Wraith just felt something in his mind snap and all he saw was red as the stood up in an explosion of force as the rubble flew away from him.

"the fuck was that?" the second trooper yelled at hearing the explosion and seeing the rubble fly in all directions as he jumped up from the dead Mandalorian to see what it was

"shit they missed one." The first said as they saw a Mandalorian about the size of a teenager in the center of where a pile of rubble once stood but all that was there now was a crater.

"leave them alone." Wraith said in a low sickening voice that shot fear straight to the bones of the troopers

"its only a kid we can take him." The first trooper said with a shaky voice as he tightened his hold on his blaster rifle

"yeah two of us only one of him and he isn't even armed." The second said as he tightened his grip on his weapon

"you will pay for this." Wraith stated to the two troopers "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" he yells as he charges the two troopers who bring up their rifles and fire only to watch as the kid side steps their shots.

Wraith reaches the first trooper and punches him in the face cavining in his helmet and launching him across the outpost with more force than any normal teenager should have. He then turns to the second trooper he just took his eyes off his friend flying across the outpost to realize the kid was right next to him and he brings up his rifle

Wraith grabbed the barrel with is left hand and held out his right as a bright light erupted from above his hand and began to engulf the trooper with flames.

"AHAHHAHHAH" the trooper screamed as he felt the flames burn away the flesh from his bones and he fell to the ground and roll in pain as the fire spread around his entire body.

Wraith watched for a few moments as the trooper rolled around screaming then he turned toward his dead brothers and began to gather them up as he radioed the ship

"B5-T3 come in." wraith said as he put his fingers to the side of his helmet activating his com link to their ship

'_beep booop beeeeep.'_ Was heard over the com link

"hey activate the auto pilot and come over to the outpost to come pick us up" wraith said

'_beeep beeeeep booop"_ came over the radio

"I don't need the attitude just do it now that's an order and keep it low." Wraith said into the radio as he looked up and saw their ship a new Corellian ship (think _Outrider_ from shadows of the empire) started to come over a hill top

wraith went to each of his fallen brothers and removed a set of necklaces with two tags on them with their call signs on them, when he reached the captains he reached into the armor at the neck and removed a necklace with a bunch of tags on it not just the two from the rest of the squad that had been lost on previous missions, he saw the captains tags _Ringmaster, _then _Melinko, Riddle Box,_ and last _Carnage_.

Wraith took out his own tags and attached the squads tags to his own so they could continue on the battle with them at his side, as the ship landed and he carried the bodies of his brothers inside and placed each of them in a body bag so they could receive a proper burial on Mandalor.

Wraith was silent as he removed his helmet and walked to the cockpit and sat down even when the astro-mech droid came to his side and began beeping and whistling, all he did was hit a couple buttons and flip a few switches then took the controls and took them off the planet.

* * *

Across the galaxy on the planet covered in a single city where the war has not touched a jedi master sits and meditates in the meditation chambers with his eye's wrapped the distinctive trait of the Miraluka, he sat there unmoving till he was jolted from his stillness.

"_what was that?"_ he said to himself as he went back into his meditation to try and find the disturbance once more.

As the Miraluka sat there trying to find the disturbance a second master walked in, this one a Zabrak, "did you feel that Zubza?" the Zabrak asked

"yes master Tuknal, it felt like a cry of great pain and an explosion of force power, then it just disappeared again." Zubza explained

"yes I felt it to, could you feel where it came from?"Tuknal asked

"I could feel it came from the Ansion system." Zubza replied

"there is a battle happening on Ansion right now I just got the report saying a Mandalorian mercenary group took down a republic outpost out there."Tuknal replied

"how many did we lose?" Zubza asked

"an entire company and all the tanks in the outpost, and they say it was only a squad of Mandalorians that did it as well" Tuknal replied

"Mandalorians are good at what they do, but what was that disturbance we felt?" Zubza asked

"don't know I only felt it for a second and even then couldn't get a grasp on it, perhaps it was one of the sith showing off his power to gain the victory?" Tuknal offered

"no it wasn't like like I've felt that before it felt more like pain from lose, when have you ever known a sith to feel pain from lose?" Zubza asked

"very true, very well I want you to go to Ansion and investigate this, find the one responsible for this disturbance." Tuknal ordered

"yes Master Tuknal" Zubza replied as he got off the meditation chair and began to leave

"and bring your padawan with you she could use the experience outside the temple" Tuknal called out

"Of course she will love to go stretch her legs." Zubza said with a smile

* * *

Back on Wraiths ship he prepared for to make the jump to light speed back to Mandalore he punched in the codes into the nav computer and then hit the hyperdrive and he watched as the lights shot past. He sat back in the chair and looked at his hands thinking back to the fight with those sith troopers.

'_the haran was that back there that power."_ Wraith said to himself '_could that have been the force?'_

**END CHAPTER 3**

Alright a few new characters the entrance of the jedi and a dormant power awakens in Wraith, so I know I don't have many people reading this one or even following it so of the few that are reading it please comment with your thoughts on how its going

Hu'tuun- coward (worst possible insult)

Ori'vod - big brother

Haran- hell


	4. Family Matters

**CHAPTER 4 FAMILY MATTERS**

Wraith sat back in the pilots chair with his feet kicked up on the counsel snoozing as the ship slid through hyperspace, he awoke to the sound of a buzzer warning him of his arrive at Mandalore. He sat up took his feet off the counsel and wiped his face and flinched as he touched it then looked at his hand and saw dried blood covering his hand, he found a mirror and saw a his face covered in dried blood.

'_damn even with the bacta cream that one will leave a scar.' _Wraith thought to himself as he walked over to the med bay grabbed wet towel and cleaned his face seeing then gash go from the inside of his right eye leading down the side of his nose then cutting diagnaly across his cheek to the back of his jaw then looked at the rest of the small scars on his face from other battles and jobs he had been apart of and knew this would fade just as the other and be another painful memory, he then grabbed a tube of bacta cream and wiped it done the gash and wrapped the right side of his face covering the gash, he heard the final buzzer saying they were making a final approach to Mandalore through lightspeed. Wraith finished tieing the wrap around his face as he walked into the cockpit and sat down and took his ship out of light speed.

"_welcome back carnival squad."_ Came a voice from the come screen "_how was the hunt?"_

"we got betrayed." He replied

"_what?"_ the com officer asked in shock

"clear me for landing and I will need a meeting with the commander and need a burial detail for the rest of the squad." Wraith said in a tone that far surpassed his years

"yes sir I'll get right on it you may land in docking station five, platform three." The officer replied

"_vor'e."_ he replied and took the controls and headed to the moon of Mandalore where the rest of the warrior class Mandalorians had been banished to since the Mandalorian wars.

* * *

Wraiths ship landed on the platform and was welcomed by a group to bring the dead to get ready for the burial ceremony, as the ramp lowered wraith walked down and looked at the group and saw the commander just behind them waiting for the report. Wraith walked past the group and told them the bodies where and walked up to the commander. "well sir do you want the debrief now or shall we head to the office?" he asked

"lets head to my office and you can give me the full report." The commander said as he turned and headed inside followed by wraith.

Wraith entered the commanders office and stood in front of the his desk as the commander sat down behind it

"so tell me what happened?" the commander asked

Wraith told the whole story of how they executed the mission flawlessly like always and once they met up with the sith to make sure they got their pay the dark lord kill the captain and how they attacked and the sith killing the rest of his team after he was sent through a wall by the sith lord, then woke up and recovered the bodies and came back here. He left out the part about how he thought he used the force cause he didn't even know if that was what he used and didn't want to make speculations

"very well Ring master and carnival squad are a great lose to us, he held just about as much support from the moon as I did and will be givin a grand ceremony along with the rest of carnival." The commander said

"_vor'e al'verde" _wraith said

"so what are you going to do now that they are gone?" the commander asked

"well first I am gona give them my own send off and live a little for their _ijaat_, then hunt down that _chakaaryc_ and make him pay for what he did." Wraith said with a hate in his eyes that would make even some of the most battle hardened Mandalorians flinch

"very well I well then but let us send our _vod _to _manda_" the commander said

"yes lets." Wraith agreed and the pair left the office

* * *

Wraith spent the next day setting up arrangements for the funeral and when it was finally done they had a grand send off for the fallen, wraith watched the festivities unfold and began to walk to his ship with one objective on his mind and that was tell a certain person of the death of Ring Master, he walked onto his ship that he had spent most his life on and shed a tear as he thought about the training and good times he had, had with his _aliit _that he will not see till he meets them in the battlefield of the next life.

"hey T3 get things ready to take off and go in and scrub the names and registrations and change the ship name night shadow and registration to a new alias I don't want anyone knowing who we are got it." Wraith told the astro-mech and he got a few whistles in confirmation as it zoomed away to do its task, and wraith walked to the bathroom to wash up and change the bandages.

Wraith looked in to the mirror and saw a scared and aged face that he hardly recognized anymore staring back at him as he traced his newest scar with his fingers, T3 wheeled in beep to him indicating it had completed its task.

"_vor'e" _wraith said as he walked to the cockpit and got the ship off the platform and headed out of orbit.

* * *

Wraith turned toward the main planet of Mandalore

"T3 establish com with the palace." Wraith told the droid

_"beep booop_" (you sure?) T3 replied

"yes there are something's you just can't avoid." Wraith said as he tried to think about how he would break the news

"_beop bopbop"_ (security is tight.) T3 replied

"now you're just stalling I've seen you hack harder." Wraith said with a chuckle

"_beep bobop" _(no one likes a kiss ass) T3 replied

"hehe ok who the hell let Jackal mess with your programing?" wraith smiled

"_booop beep…bop_" (well you could always change it… dick) T3 replied

"no its nice having a bit of him still here, you almost finished?" wraith smiles thinking about his lost team mate

After a moment his com screen lit up and a woman in her mid thirties was staring back at him with a stern look on her face. "what do you want?" she asked

"your majesty I was just making sure to inform you of ringmasters death." Wraith answered in as a professional tone as he could muster

"I heard and I don't care if some mercenary gets killed." She replied

"well it is my obligation to inform the family if one of our brothers dies." Wraith said trying to hold back his anger at the comment

"then why are you telling me?" she says in a snotty tone

"he was your husband…" wraith began but was cut off

"was my husband and then he went off an became a mercenary and left and when he returns has a bastard in tow, so tell me again why I should care about some mercenary scum?" she replies with venom

"ok first I am not his son he saved me of Irodan after the sith wiped it off the star chart, and he was like a father to me even if he wasn't blood _Aliit ori'shaya tal'din_ and that goes same with every other member of this squad of this _aliit_ and don't you dare disrespect them cause no matter how much you hate him he always loved the two of you with everything he had and never would let go of his dream for you all to be together again no matter how much of a bitch you were to him, and I didn't send this wave for you it was for Rika I think she deserves to know what happened to her father." Wraith yelled at the screen losing all professionalism

"well he is no longer a part of either of our lives and she doesn't need to know what happened to a father she only meet when he kidnapped her." she replied trying to hold in the twinge of pain at hearing how he had felt.

"fine be a bitch, if you can keep something like this from your own daughter your more cold hearted then the boys and I would joke behind the Captains back." Wraith replied as he cut the com channel and headed toward the planet's surface. Thinking '_she maybe able to live with not telling her but I cant.'_

* * *

The Queen watched the screen go blank after the heated conversation between her and the young man who told her of her ex-husbands death, and took in a deep breath to calm herself

"guard." She called to the guard standing next to her thrown

"yes my lady?" he answered as he turned to her

"double the guard on my daughters room for the next week, and tell her its cause of a assignation plot." She orders

"you don't think he is dumb enough to come here do you." The guard said

"just the opposite he is smart enough and skilled enough to get past security without anyone noticing he was trained by Atin Kar." She explained holding in the pang of pain saying his real name out loud

At the sound of that name the guard took in a breath and tensed, everyone in the royal guard had known the Atin Kar. He was one of the most feared special forces soldiers the Mandalorian planetary security group had before he defected to the moon and became a mercenary/ bounty hunter.

"yes mam" the guard said as he left to go put more security on the princess leaving the queen to her thoughts

* * *

Wraith had landed on Mandalore under a new alies and ship name and got through customs thanks to an old contact, and headed off to the nearest bar to wait for night fall.

Wrath didn't have to wait long for night to come and once it did he headed toward the palace and easily scaled the outer wall then then looked up at the wall leading up to the princesses window.

'_why do they always have to have the highest room.'_ Wraith complained to himself as he began to climb not wanting to give away his stealth and use his jetpack even though it had crossed his mind.

* * *

Princess Rika sat at her nightstand wearing a pink silk robe over her black and pink nighty brushing her blond hair that went down to her shoulder blades thinking about her life in the palace and all the young nobles her mom had tried setting her up with. She hadn't liked any of them all to up tight and snooty, thought they were all powerful just cause their family was higher status, thinking of boys her mind wondered to a young brown haired boy gallivanting across the galaxy without a care, not worrying about what others thought of him, how he acted or what he wore. When a knock came from the door pulling out of her daydreams.

"yes come in." she replied as one of her personal guards walked in

"Mam we have received a report of a possible assignation attempted, still are not sure of its authenticity but your mother wishes not to take any chances and has doubled your guard." He informs her

"very well thank you I will be going to sleep here shortly so just stand out the please." She asks

"yes mam." The guard responded and walked back outside and closed the door

She watched as the door closed then turned and saw a young man in black and silver mandalorian armor sitting in her window sideways with his foot propped up on the one side and leaning his back against the other, as he gave her a light wave then held his finger to his mouth for her to stay silent, she held back the urge to scream then pulled out a hidden pistol from under her nightstand and pointed at him.

"let me guess the assassin." She asked in a smart ass tone

"cant deny what you are." The intruder replied

"been awhile wraith so what are you doing here? Come to kidnap me again and take me on a few more jobs with daddy?" she said sarcastically but secretly wanted it to be true

"no I came here to tell you Ringmaster is dead." He said in a serious tone

"what." She gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth

"he died on the last job, murdered by the sith that hired us." Wraith explained

Rika sat down on her bed not really able to take in what he just told her as tears formed in her eyes, she had only known her father for about a year and a half during the time he had kidnapped her so he could spend time with her cause her mother would never allow her to see him, but it still hit her hard as she sulked on her bed she felt someone sit next to her and put an arm around her to help sooth her.

"why are you telling me this." She asked through her tears

"cause I knew your mother wouldn't and even if it hurts you must know, think about how you would feel if no one had told you then found out years later that everyone else but you knew." Wraith replied

"I see what you mean but…" she sobbed as it became incoherent

"I lost my family and friends back on Irodan, and the captain was like a second father to me so I know a bit of how you feel." He said trying to comfort her

"yeah, you been with him since childhood but you aren't shedding any tears at all why?" she asked through her sobs

"we have a different way of cooping." He said with a vengeance in his eye

"your going to kill the man who did this aren't you?" she asked

"yes I am." He said in a hard tone

"then I will go with you." She said

"the hell you are." Wraith replied shocked at she would even consider it

"he was my father. So I will help get vengeance for him." Rika replied

"no one the captain would haunt me from the grave if I let anything happen to you and two your mom would have the entire security force and what ever mercs or bounty hunters out to kill me and get you back." He replied with a bit of fear in his tone

"what afraid of a little danger." She said as she came out of her crying and getting back to her old confident self

"never afraid just easily annoyed." Wraith replied

"always were a smooth talker." Rika replied

"only in the sarcasm department Joker was the ladies man." Wraith replied

"yeah, so when are we leaving I still have my armor and had it refitted for me last year so it should still fit even if I have grown a bit." Rika says as she runs her hand across her bust and looks up to see wraith standing at the window staring out of if with his face unreadable under his helmet

"whats so interesting out there?" rika asks upset he wasn't pay attention to her as she tried flirting with him as she stomped over to him

"GET DOWN!" he yelled as he jumped on top of her and the window blew up.

**END CHAPTER 4 FAMILY MATTTERS**

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new Princess Rika I will get to her back story in a few chapters, and I forgot to mention it earlier but the names of the squad are all from ICP's albums cept sandman if you don't know who that is from then I don't even know what to do with you. Just doing the whole I don't own those names deal

Vor'e- thanks

Al'verde- commander

Ijaat- honor

Chakaaryc- rotten, low life

Vod- comrade

Manda- heaven

Aliit ori'shaya tal'din- family is more than blood

Aliit- family


	5. Another Close Call

**CHAPTER 5 ANOTHER CLOSE CALL**

Master Zubza and his apprentice had landed on Ansion just outside the destroyed outpost. the jedi master and his apprentice who kept her hood up over her head and shadowing her face walked down the ramp and were welcomed by a female trooper who had her helmet removed and snapped to attention and saluted.

"good after noon master jedi. Commander Kento reporting" she said in a highly military tone

"good after noon commander I am jedi master Zuba and this is my apprentice padawan Kristen." Master Zubza introduced himself and his padawan who only gave a slight bow "tell me commander what exactly happened here?"

"well I couldn't really tell you I was up protecting the city when this place got hit." The commander said as they began to walk toward the outpost

"what can you tell me about the situation?" Master Zubza asked

"well the Sith landed about three days ago hit the capital and we then hit this place once this place was hit though they all pulled out I have no idea why though." the commander said with a bit of confusion

"what about here?" the master asked

"not sure exactly we couldn't find any survivors, but we belive a company sized strike force of sith troopers landed and hit them in the night." The commander explained

"and after that they just left?" the master asked

"yeah weirdest thing. But we are preparing for another attack just in case they come back, just wish I knew what happened here" the commander said with an upset face

"hay we got a live one here." Someone yelled from a rubble pile as him and a few others began to pull out another trooper

"hey get a medic over here." The commander yelled as she ran over to the buried man and helped pull him out and laid him down on the ground "what happened here trooper? How many where there?"

"there was five of them." He said with a labored breath

"wait your saying a five man team took down an entire company of republic troopers with tank support?" The commander replied

"yes." Replied the trooper

"how?" the commander asked confused

"Mandalorians." The trooper said

"damn mercenaries." The commander said under her breath

"but while I was under the rubble I could see them, they had a dispute with the sith lord I think it was darth malas." The trooper said, Zubza tightened up as he heard the name. "they where all killed, well till one rose from the dead and killed the two sith troopers that had remained behind to salvage what they could. That bastard blew the rubble away from him it looked like something a jedi would do, but he slaughtered those two with out mercy burned one alive even. Then gathered his teams bodies then left in his ship." The trooper said as he looked to the distance losing focus on where he was

"trooper by chance did you get this mercinaries name?" Master Zubza asked snapping him back to reality

"yeah I think the other mando's called him Wraith." The trooper replied as a group of medics came and picked up the wounded trooper and took him away

"Carnival." The commander replied with distaste for even speaking the name

"Carnival?" the master asked

"yes well Carnival squad any way one of the best mercenary groups around lead by Ringmaster or better known as Atin Kar." The commander replied and the master knew the name big time special operations operator in the mandalorian home defense service but defected to the moon and became a mercenary. Don't know much else about the group only their names… well call signs no one knows their real names except Ringmasters."

"yes I've heard the name is he really that good?" the master asked

"oh yeah if he was leading those men I would believe it only took five men to take this place, but wraith is belived to be the youngest of the group fifteen maybe sixteen but make no mistake he is just as deadly as the rest of them, but if what the trooper said was true he is the only one alive." The commander said

"that must have been the disturbance we had felt we must find this 'Wraith' as soon as possible" the master said just then the padawan pulled out her comunicater and a small hologram of an astromech droid appeared on it.

"yes D3?" she asked and was replied with a bunch of whistles and beeps "what?"

"what is it young one?" Master Zubza asks

"D3 says he just got a report of the Sith fleet over Mandalore." The padawan replies

"sith go back on a deal with a group of Mandalorian mercenaries, then they invade Mandalore." The master said was he rubbed his chin

"coincidence maybe, could be a completely diferent fleet." The commander offered

"in my experience there are no coincidences." He replied then turned to his padawan "tell D3 to get the ship ready we are heading to Mandalor."

"yes master." She said as she turned and headed back to the ship and the master turned back to the commander

"thank you for your assistance commander you have been most helpful." Master Zubza said with a smile and an out word hand to shake

"no problem master always happy to help." She replied as she took the hand and shook "now I have men to tend to" she said as she turned around and left putting her helmet on and the master turned and headed toward his ship.

* * *

Wraith found himself buried by rubble yet again _'why is it I am always getting buried'_ then looked down under him and saw the princess unconscious and then realized where he was and rolled over brushing off the light rubble that had been on him then the doors swung open and two castle guards burst in

"Princess are you al…" they yelled but stopped as they brought their blasters up and aimed in on the intruder. Wraith reached for his blaster pistol but then laser fire came from the hole in the wall tearing apart the guards. When two people jumped through the hole in the wall one carrying a blaster rifle while the other had a chain gun blaster both wearing blue mandalorian battle armor. Wraith then brought up his blaster at them and said "what are you doing here?"

"woo, woo hold on man we are on your side here if it wasn't for us those royal guards would of taken you out." The one with the rifle said

"right." Wraith said as he lowered his pistol not liking to admitting he needed their help "but what the hell is going on and what the hell is the goddamn sith fleet doing in atmo?"

"what you didn't get the transmission? We are taken back Mandalore with the siths help." The one with the rifle said

"wait when the hell was this decided?" wraith asked confused

"a few hours ago when the sith came into the system the hailed us and told us they where here to help us reclaim our once lost _kota_. We just needed to bring the queen and the princess in. but looks like you beat us to the prize" he said as he looked at the now stirring princess

"looks like." Wraith said as he looked over his shoulder at Rika who was beginning to sit up, and take in the situation, as he tightened his grip on his pistol

"well mind if we have a taste before you bring her in the never said what condition she had to be in." the one with the blaster said in a sinister voice and licking his lips

"sorry no tasting, this is my hunt." Wraith replied in a stern tone

"hey hey just asking no need to get all up tight." He replied as Rika started to come around understanding what was happening "but anyway lets get her over to the throne room then."

"wraith what is…" Rika began

"wraith? Oh shit…"the mandalorian with the chain gun said as he tried to bring his gun around but wraith was to quick as he brought up his pistol and shot him in the head then shot the other in the shoulder knocking he to the floor all and knocking off his helmet in the blink of an eye Rika hardly saw what happened

"now what is going on?" wraith said in a slow controlled tone

"_aruetii, _the _al'verde_ warned us to watch out for you that you would try to stop us." The mandalorian said as he spitting at him

'_the commander what the hell is going on here.'_ Wraith thought to himself

"we will retake Mandalore and take back what was taken from us so long ago." He said

"_Kote lo'shebs'ul narit_" wrath said as he shot the man in the face then turned to Rika who was just staring at him in shock "hey you good over there?"

At this she came out of her stupor "what yeah but what is going on?"

"seems like this a coup, we need to get to throne room, may not like your mom to much but we gotta try and get her and yourself out of here, you said you still got your armor?" wraith asked

"ah yeah." Rika replied

"good go and put it on and meet me out side." Wraith said as he walked out

"alright just remember no peeking." She said in a stern tone

"alright I'll be in hall make sure no more come looking for your head." Wraith said

"good." She said with a bit of a frown at him not going along with her teasing, while she put her armor, after a few moments she came out of her room wearing red a steel mandalorian armor. "ok I'm ready lets go get mother"

"alright let's move and find out what is goin on." Wraith said as he began to walk down the hall with his rifle up as he headed toward the throne room.

"one question do you know where the throne room is?" Rika asked as she fell behind him with her own pistol

"of course you think this the first time here?" he replied with a smirk under his helmet

"what do you mean?" she asked

"well remember Takisir Gison?" he said with a chuckle

"yeah he went missing after the spring ball two yea… No?" she began but realized what he was getting at.

"hehe yeah it was a good hunt, all you higher ups never look twice at the help who is working for you, we were all there and it's not like it was the first or last time we have been here." Wraith said with a chuckle.

"what do you mean?" Rika asked confused

"well your father liked to keep tabs on you or be around you at least a little even if you didn't know it_._" Wraith said thinking about his late Captain

"what?" she asked

"yeah your mom didn't like your dad being around think it has to do with the whole incident five years ago when she made it harder for us to get in, but we are good at what we do." Wraith said with a smirk.

"you mean the kidnapping 'incident'" Rika said as they moved down the hall

"we brought you back in one piece didn't we." Wraith said defensively

"yeah after that little adventure mom doubled the guard I couldn't leave the palace for six months." Rika replied as they came up to the throne room

"worth it wasn't it." Wraith said with a grin as he moved to the side of the throne room door

"maybe." She said flirtatiously as she moved to the opposite side of the door and thought '_more then you know'_

He looked at her and held up three fingers and counted down when he reached zero they busted into the room guns up to find the queen on her knees while the Commander Ordo who was wearing blue battle armor with his helmet under his arm revealing his bald head, brown eyes, scared and hardened face along with cloaked figure stood in front of her

"ah good evening wraith surprised to see you here even more surprised to see that you have brought me the princess to me didn't think you would be all for this invasion seeing who your captain was." The commander said

"what is the meaning of this what the hell are you doing, betraying Mandalore like this?" wraith said with anger

"betray? No my dear boy Mandalore betrayed us when they became _dar'manda_ and gave up the warrior ways and became weak spineless worms." The commander responded

"you've gone mad, working with this _aruetii_" Wratih said as he tightened his grip on his rifle

"no I am the only one seeing clearly, and I am sorry I forgot to introduce my new friend here who is helping me bring Mandalore to its former_ kote_…" the commander said

"I know who he is, darth Malas we've meet. But where is your little… oh there he is." Wrait said as he grabbed his pistol and aimed it to his side right in the apprentices face then looked over at him "gotta be better than that to sneak up on a Wraith."

the apprentice was shocked that he was detected so easily by this mere mercenary as he jumped back to his masters side "well then thought I killed you back on that derilect of a planet along with the rest of those fools." The master said as he turned revealing his face "now I can really punish you for this shame you gave me." The master said as he turned his to emphasize the scar running across from his face from wraiths knife.

"well just a just a something to remind you your just flesh like the rest of us. But commander why did you side with the man who killed my _aliit_?" wraith growled at the commander

"well cause he would never back an attack on Mandalore when his old sweet heart was still in charge and his daughter would be put in jeopardy, and since he held so much sway with the clans on the moon I could never make my move so I asked the sith here for some help and they obliged." The commander said

"you know you never trust a sith but is that your end game taking over this planet? Seems pretty small for your hunger?" wraith baited

"your right once I take over this planet I will unit all Mandalore clans across the galaxy here and become _Mand'alor_ and be show the republic that we are a force to be reckoned with once more." The commander said in a high and mighty voice

"your _jaro_ to think the sith will allow you to…" wrath began but was cut off by cut off

"enough of this squabble." Malas said as he activated his light saber and in a quick stroke beheaded the queen

"MOTHER!" Rika cried as she watched her mother's head roll to the floor and was about to charge the sith but was blocked by wraith

"you don't stand a chance against him, it wouldn't do your mother any good for you to die for no reason stay back and let me take care of them." He said with firmness in his voice that made her back down and back toward the door

"your right she has no chance but you believe you have a better one? Don't make me laugh and you think you can take on both of us." The apprentice jested

"now now my apprentice he has survived a run in with us once let us allow him the privilege of fighting us both, even if he has no chance." The dark lord replied as he activated his light saber that glowed red with the blood of those that had fallen before it

"very well master." The apprentice said with a sneer as he activated his double bladed light saber that also glowed red and they waited for his next move

Wraith stood there then lowered his head and put his rifle behind his back and began to walk toward the two sith with his arms extended slightly off his sides as two coils began to slide out of the armor plates on his arms

"I am the one that walks between this world and the next I judge who is taken and who is spared, who is damned to _Haran_ and who may walk the halls of _Manda_, I am the wraith." Wraith finished as he stopped a few meters away from the two sith with a coils fully extended and a foot dragging on the ground on each side

"huh all that talk tough talk won't save you from us, boy." The dark lord said looked at the young teen

Wraith then lunged at the two sith with surprising speed even with his armor on and swung his whips around at the two of them. The sith brought up their blades to cut the coils but just before they could the whips sparked with electricity deflecting the blades.

"what the hell!?" the apprentice said confused

"I have been trained in ways of fighting both sith and jedi alike, only reason you killed the captain so easily was cause you caught him by surprise with that dishonorable tactic. You will learn the horrors of the carnival." Wraith said as he swung at the sith again and they blocked the attack the two sith pushed wraith back as they cut for his midsection and his neck both missing as he jumped back then swung his whips at them snapping just inches from their faces.

They continued this flurry of attacks and blocks as Rika watched on from the side amazed at how well he was doing against not just one sith but a sith lord and his apprentice '_how can he be this good its unheard of even among Mandalorians we are good but he truly is amazing'_ she thought as a blush reddened her cheeks

The commander on the other hand watched in astonishment as the young wraith went toe to toe with the sith and was holding his own '_how is this kid so good? Oh well wont matter soon any way looks like the sith are learning his moves and finding more openings.'_ He thought then saw the princess standing by the door watching in awe of the battle at hand '_although it never hurts to help a bit plus I get rid of that damn bloodline as well.'_ The commander thought with a twisted grin as he began to move toward the princess

'_damn these guys are good barely holding up here.'_ Wraith thought as he glanced back at Rika and saw the commander sneaking up on her "NO!" he yelled which warned her of the attack and was able to block the commanders knife but also gave the sith the opening they needed as both of them lunged and wraith he quickly realized his mistake and brought up his whips and blocked the double attack but they were pushing him back.

"well trying to save your little friend and only got both of you killed" the sith lord said as he looked over and saw the commander on top of Rika pushing a blade down toward her. This sight brought up a feeling in his gut a power untapped with all his might he pushed the sith back and a force emanated from him launching them back to the other side of the room he took this opportunity to turn around run over to Rika and kick the commander off of her

"lets get out of here!" he yelled as he picked her up off the ground and they ran out of the throne room toward the ship docks where his ship was.

The sith apprentice was about to go after them but was stopped by his master "wait, this is getting interesting we will let him go for now we will meet again it is his destiny even if he doesn't know it yet." The master said with a twisted grin

"yes master." The apprentice said

Wraith and Rika just ran out of the palace and headed for the docks

"where are we going?" she asked as they ran

"to my ship and get out of here." Wraith said

"what? Why we have to help fight of this invasion." Rika said with confusion

"they are too many and to strong the planet security forces can't hold up against the Mandalorians and the sith we need to get out of here especially you since you are the last of royal blood." Wraith said as his ship came into sight

"alright but how are we going to get out of here they have a blockade around the planet?" Rika asked

"ain't first time I busted through a sith blockade." He replied '_although it's the first time being the pilot going through one'_ he thought but didn't let her know

"alright I'll trust you." She said as they ran up the ramp of his ship

Wraith ran into the cockpit sat down and began flipping switches and got the ship off the ground and headed for space.

* * *

Getting out of the atmosphere was easy but once they did they saw two sith battle cruisers in their way.

"ah Rika you remember where the main turret is correct?" Wraith asked her

"yeah." She replied

"I need you there now looks like we have some company." Wraith said as he saw a bunch o little dots leave the cruiser

"right." She said as she ran down the hall toward the turret

The fighters came on them like ants on a beetle they took a few down and took a few hits and took a few down

"_we need to get out of here_." Rika yelled over he com link

"yeah in know just need the data from the navcom and get past this destroyer." Wraith said as he came in skirting the destroyer as low as he could keeping under their cannon fire. Then finally shot past it and activated the hyper drive and they were safe for now.

"_yes we did it."_ Rika yelled over the com link as she got off the turret and came back into the cockpit "so where we headed

"Nar Shaddaa the pearl of the Nal Hutta. Filled with the most low life criminals and worst scum the galaxy has to offer." Wraith said sarcastically with a chuckle

"why there?" rika asked with disgust

"because I have frie… contacts there, and even the sith wont fuck with the Hutts so it should be safe… enough." wraith said as he got out of his chair and walked back toward the hallway

"where are you going?" rika asked

"to get some sleep it's about a five hour flight and I am tired as hell I just took on two sith what do you expect even droids need to recharge once in a while." He said as he walked toward the his room "you know where the rooms are you should get some shut eye as well."

Rika just watched as he walked away and smiled a bit

* * *

The two jedi were on their way through hyperspace both sitting in the cockpit each to their own thoughts when they both felt a disruption

"master did you feel that?" the young padawan asked

"yes I am just surprised you did, at you stage in training, its commendable." Master Zubza replied "yes this is definitely the disturbance I felt before so this wraith is the cause of it what do you make of it young one?"

"I don't know I only felt it for a second and it was barely anything at all just a… feeling." She replied

"to be expected we haven't worked on long range sensory yet you'll get there but what was the feeling?" the master asked

"I don't know but it just felt familiar somehow." She replied

"well that is interesting but we will know more once we find and speak to him" Zubza replied as they began to come out of hyperspace right in to the middle of a space battle

"hold on!" the master yelled as he pulled up on the controls barely missing a fighter and began to head away from the battle.

"they weren't kidding when they said Mandalore was being attacked there must be at least two divisions of sith troopers." The padawan said looking at all the ships around the planet "master we are picking up a net wide com, the sith aren't even encrypting it I am playing it now."

_"stop that ship from getting away do not allow Wraith to leave the system alive."_ A gruff voice came over the radio

"well that was easy now just where is he?" the master said looking at his scanners "there he is, he just broke through the blockade and mad the jump to light speed find out his heading maybe we can follow him." The master said to the padawan as she punched buttons in to a counsel

"ah master." She replied

"yes?" he asked

"his heading was for the hutt system." She replied

"of course he is a mercenary he probably has contacts there and even the sith won't go up against the huts. Now lets getting going and pay a visit to the hutts shale we." The master said

"are you sure master the Hutt system is a horrable place from what I have heard and read." The padawan replies

"you will never truly know something till you have witnessed it through your own eyes not through the eyes of others, or records." He replied with a smile

"yes master even so reputations are made from facts even if they may be twisted." She replied as she set the navigations computer to the Hutt system, and reentered hyperspace

**END CHAPTER 5 ANOTHER CLOSE CALL**

Kota- glory

Aruetii- traitor/foreigner

al'verde- commander

Kote lo'shebs'ul narit-" you can keep your glory" saying

Dar'manda- a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade

Aliit- family/clan

Mand'alor- sole ruler

Jaro- insane, death wish

Haran- hell

Manda- heaven


	6. Family Time

**CHAPTER 6 FAMILY TIME**

Rika walked around the silent ship after wraith went to his quarters to rest

'_he needs it after fighting a sith lord and his apprentice'._ She thought as she continued down the passage way to were the room she stayed in all those years ago was as she finally came to it and looked inside and she was ten years old again waking up for the first time on the ship.

_FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS_

A ten year old Rika awoke to find herself in a strange bed and a strange room she had never seen before the last thing she remembered was she had fallen asleep in her bed after dinner and thought she was unusually tired after dinner and a vivid dream of someone carrying her

'_wait is this a kidnapping for ransoming like mom told me about?'_ Rika thought as the door opened and a boy about her age maybe a bit older walked in caring a set of clothes and placed them on the stand next to the bed

"the captain said he wanted to see you once you got up so heres some clothes we ain't got nothing fancy like your use to but it's what we got." The boy said as he turned around and headed to the door

'_no it can't be a kidnapping if I still have a servant bringing my clothes just like me to jump to conclusions like that.'_ She thought "but first servant I would also like some breakfast before I speak to the captain I am sure he can wait for a princess, hurry up now." She said with a high and mighty tone as he stopped in the door and tensed up at her tone

"ok one I am no one's bitch two you will do what the captain wants or… well let's just say you don't want to know the or." The boy said as he put his hand on the blaster at his hip she hadn't noticed and she shrunk back into the bed at the blood lust he let out

"now now _Verd'ika_ that is no way to talk to a guest let alone a lady." Came a voice from around the corner and a man with short blond hair walked in to view

"but sandman she is getting all bitchy like she is better than us." The boy said in a whiny tone

"maybe but she is a guest herewith us for now and you will be nice." Sandman said to the boy "I am sorry about his manners but can't expect much from him being raised in the_ ramikadyc_ not the classy one you are use to, I am Sandman as the _verd'ika _said and this here is Wraith but it is like he said the captain wishes to speak with you as soon as you got up so please change over and come meet with him, wraith here will wait at the door for you to show you the way." sandman said with a slight grin

"what why do I have to take care of her?" wraith protested

"because one she will feel more at ease around someone her own age you really would rather leave her alone with Jeckel or Carnage?" sandman asked with a chuckle

"she will be fine they ain't that bad" wraith replies

"I am more worried about her sanity, if she spends too much time with them." Sandman says

"so I spend all day around them." Wraith said

"and you are just proving my point with that come back." Sandman chuckles

"hey, but why can't you take her?" wraith said

"cause I am second in command and your at the bottom of the totem so you get the grunt work." The older man said with a grin as he left the room

"oh you will pay for this I will have revenge on you for this." Wraith yelled at the man who was walking down the corridor as he just waves at him, wraith turns around and looks at the princess and says "well hurry up I ain't got all day." As he steps out of the door to let her change

"so this is a kidnapping then?" rika asks as she gets up and changes her clothes, it wasn't much it was just an old mandalorian officers everyday uniform just bland '_wasn't kidding when he said they didn't have anything fancy'_ she thought as she began to put it on

"mmm more or less the cap will fill you in on the semantics." Wraith said

"ohhh big word for such a small minded fool." Rika said gaining some confidence over the fact he was the low man on the totem as the other man said

"just cause the cap said he wanted to talk to you just means I have to bring you to him never said in what condition you had to be in." wraith said as she walked out of the room and he had an evil grin on his face which made her swallow her pride and be quite "alright lets go" he said as he set off down the hall

They walked down the corridor head to find the captain when they came across a room with four people in it two in the center with no shirts on fighting and two more on either side watching, the pair stopped and watched for a second when one of the on lookers noticed them and asked "hey wraith what you need?"

"just looking for the cap you seen him?" wraith asked as the two fighting stopped and looked at the new comers

"oh look wraith brought us a treat, hey little lady how would you like to be around a true mandalorian warrior?" the one who was just fighting asked as he gave the same evil smirk wraith had given her but it was even scarier from him, he was bald had tattoos of what could only be described as demons all over his body.

"enough Joker captain wanted to see her… unharmed." Wraith said which got him a weird look from the princess

"oh got yourself a little _riduur_ there do ya? Haha" Joker laughed

"well at least she is better looking than the anything you've picked up, what was the last one you picked up? that Klatoonian that shook the ground when she walked?" wraith asked at hearing what he had said about her she had to hold back and hide the blush that was rising to her cheecks

"hey how do you know about that we never brought you to that bar?" Joker asked defensivly as everyone else began to laugh out loud holding their sides

"he so got you on that one." The one he was fighting laughed

"oh shut up Jeckel, but how did he know about that one? when he ain't even old enough to be in a bar" Joker asked with anger

"hey I am supposed to be learning how to be a bounty hunter after all, being where I am not allowed but need to be is part of the job if you're gonna blame anyone blame yourself for teaching me to well. Hehe." Wraith chuckled which just caused the others to laugh even more

"why you…" joker began but one of the observers was able to gain a little control of his laughter an cut him off

"but yeah Ringmaster is up on the bridge." he said

"thanks Milenko." Wraith said as he walked away from the group and headed down the corridor followed the young princess listening to the laughter of the crew.

"thank you." The princess said after a moment

"for what?" wraith asked

"for defending me against those monsters." The princess said

"hey like I said the captain wants to see you unharmed, and don't call them that they are my brothers and only family I have" Wraith said defensively

"ok, but I thought you said he didn't care how I was." She asked thinking she had him

"no I never said he didn't care, I just said he didn't say what condition he wanted you, but since there are bounties on you head and the captain went to retrieve you personally I can only assume you have a more meaningful purpose for him to go out of his way of getting you, so I had to read in between the lines that he didn't want you harmed." Wraith explained

"pretty good insight for just a kid." She said with a smirk

"in this line of work you gotta adapt fast or you end up dead so reading in between the lines is a must." Wraith said as they walked up to the bridge where the Captain and Sandman were waiting for them "sir" wraith said as he entered the bridge

"ah wraith good job I see she wasn't harmed along the way." Ringmaster said

"no she wasn't, captain just like you wanted." Wraith said

"when did I ever say that?" he replied innocently

"between the lines sir." Wraith said with a grin

"knew there was a reason we keep you around." The captain said with a chuckle "but anyway back to business." He said as he turned to Rika

"well I am going to head down to the dojo and get some sparing in before those idiots knock themselves out before I get a chance to." Wraith said with a chuckle as he began to head out the door.

"hold up Wraith I need you to stay for a bit longer." Ringmaster says

"ahh alright cap." Wraith sighs as he stops and leans against the door frame

"well this is kinda hard to say but what did you mom say about your father?" the captain asked the girl just then they heard a smack from the door way and he looked behind her and saw wraith face palming '_well he figured it out.'_ He thought with a smirk

"she doesn't talk about him much but she told me he was a nobleman was killed by a bounty hunter." Rika replied sadly at the thought of never having known her father, then she picks her head up with realization in her eyes "wait if you're asking me about my father then…"

'_well guess she figured it out as well.'_ The captain thought with a smirk

"that means you're the bounty hunter who killed him and are going to kill me as well." She said accusingly this caused the captain to lose his balance at the accusation, sandman just chuckled a bit, and wraith just face palmed with both hands

"no I didn't kill your father, I am your father." The captain said at hearing this wraith got a chill down his spine that shook made his entire body shiver "your good over there wraith?" the captain asked

"yeah just fine just a shiver, anybody else got déjà vu?" wraith asked and every shook their heads no "sorry just a weird feeling or something never mind it."

"alright." The captain said as her turned toward his daughter "well what do you have to say?" he asked breaking out of her stupor

"I don't know." She replied

"how bout 'hi dad' or 'nice to meet you father.'" The captain replied with a playful smirk

"sorry but I never knew anythinga about my father other than that he as killed whenever I asked mother about it she just gave me that excuse and change the subject like she didn't want to talk about it." Rika said

"well I can understand that, it was a hard times back then and we all had to make choices we didn't completely want." He said looking off into the distance like remembering back then "But ask me what you want I am sure you got questions." The captains said

"why did you leave?" rika asked

"jez starting out with the big ones huh? No easing into it then." The captain gave a half hearted chuckle. "well I was part of the home security commandos and we were given a mission that well didn't set to well with the populace but had to be done but somehow word about it got out and me and my team got disowned so we were on our own as we were hunted down only we to get out was to join the mandalorians on the moon and become a bounty hunter, and well I guess your mother came up with that story so you wouldn't think ill of me, but she really killed me off? That kinda hurts." The captain said trying to lighten the mood

"what was the mission?" she asked

"sorry that is still classified. Even if it had been leaked I cant talk about it." The captain said

"oh ok but why did you kidnap me?" she asked

"isn't it obvious I wanted to spend some time with my daughter. Cant a blame a father for wanting to see his daughter no way in hell your mother would let me take you for a weekend or something. So I had to improvise don't worry I'll take you back after we have had some time to get to know each other." He says with a smile

"well alright you promise you'll bring me back?" she asks

"on my honor as a mandalorian warrior." He says putting his hand over his heart

"alright I guess I would like to know my father." She says

"alright great wraith I am holding you accountable for her safety where ever she goes you go." The captain says to the boy

"what a minute cap, I am no good at baby sitting and you know how I get around people with that high and mighty attitude. Why cant sandman do it? He is way better at handling kids then I am." He said holding his hands up defensively

"who you calling a kid how old are you ten? I am the same age as you are." She retorts

"I maybe…" wraith began but was cut off by the captain

"stop complaining wraith there are a few reasons I am doing this one you need to learn how to deal with people with that attitude and you need to learn to be a little more humble." The captain said looking to rika. "two you need to hang around some people your own age and we don't get many chances for that in our job and I am assuming you don't either." He said looking at rika again who just nodded "alright you all got it."

"yes sir." They both said with a sigh

"good and you might learn something from each other like wraith you might learn some manners and how to more easily fit into higher society when the job calls for it, and rika you might learn a thing or two on how to defend yourself like you said he is young but he is one of the best fighters around hell I would even put money on him being able hold his own against a sith or jedi apprentice that is his age." The captain said and got nods from the both of them "alright now I had some armor made for you it's down in the armory wraith take her down there and help her put it on then get your gear on we are going to be going over some drills later." The captain ordered

"roger boss," he said then looked at rika and said "alright blondy lets go get this armor for you then." As he began to walk down the corridor

"hey my name isn't blondy it princess rika and you will address me as such." She said chasing after him

The captain just watched his daughter chase after his 'adopted' son as he heard her say something about teaching him some manners and he replied with something about coruscant not being built in a day and he just smiled to himself

"wow you a brave man pairing those two up like that." Sandman said with a chuckle

"what you mean they will learn a lot from each other." Ringmaster said with a peevish grin

"oh I have no doubt about that, but you think all they will learn from each other is manners and fighting? I just think you are to naive for your own good sometimes." Sandman said with a the same peevish grin

"oh, no way they are practically brother and sister no way they will try 'that' with each other besides it seems they cant stand each other in the first place." Ringmaster says more to convince himself then anyone else

"oh come on your just saying that to convince yourself remember you her mother hated each other to begin with and then look what happened." Sandman said as he got up from leaning on the counsel and began to walk down the corridor

Ringmaster just watched him leave with a look of realization on his face and thought '_what have I done?'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rika just stared at the room remembering all those times and adventures she had with Wraith but he never got the hint of her liking him. But this was a new chance to show him what she had and be with him '_alright I need to stay positive I am on a ship with the man of my dreams heading off for some adventure just keep that in mind and keep it together.'_ She thought to her self and went into the room and began to remove her armor so she could sleep.

**END CHAPTER SIX FAMILY TIME**

Verd'ika- rank of private or little solider when speaking to a child

Ramikadyc- way of the commando

Riduur- wife


	7. The Meeting

**CHAPTER SEVEN THE MEETING**

** A/N **

_"different language"_

_ 'thinking'_

* * *

Wraith woke up to the buzzer indicating they were coming up on Nar Shaddaa '_I really need a drink after this shit'_ he thought as he put his gear on, once he had all his gear on he headed up to the bridge, as he walked past Rika's room on his way there and stopped for a second and saw she was still asleep '_well she been through enough for today better let her get some sleep I'll wake her when we are planet side.'_

Wraith continued to the bridge and piloted down to the planet and found a dock near his squad's favorite bar and set down just a few blocks away. When he walked down the ramp he was met by the dock chief a rodian wearing a grey jumpsuit

_"thought I recognized the ship but not the name or registration. Good to see you guys again, I'll just need the captains signature for the docking."_ The rodian said in his native tongue

"here let me see it I am the captain now only one left since the sith bastard killed my squad." Wraith replied

_"no way?! someone wiped out carnival squad."_ The rodian replied in a shocked tone _"you guys are the best even the hutts have great respect for you guys and that is saying something."_

"yeah I know got double crossed by a sith bastard who didn't want to pay and killed the entire squad but me." wraith replied

_"how did you survive?"_ the rodian asked

"fucker threw me through a wall and I was buried, and knocked out." Wraith replied

_ "well any way your all set."_ The rodian said as he finished the paper work on his data pad and left

Wraith watched him leave and went back up into the ship he walked up to the ramp and down the corridor heading toward Rika's room and walked right in. she was still asleep he stopped and watched her for a second then walked up to her bed and shook her say "rise and shine you've had enough beauty sleep time to get up." He said as she woke up looking around in a daze

"you know it's not nice to come into a girls room unannounced." She said in a groggy up set tone as she sat up looking at him

"when has that ever stopped me before?" he said with a shrug

"well we call that a voyeur so stop trying to catch a glimpse of me " She replies in a teasing tone

"well get your gear on and meet me at the ramp." Wraith said as he turns around without getting pulled into her games and heads back towards the ramp and to wait for her

Rika got up and started to put on her armor _'gez he is so dense.' _She huffed to herself

Once she was done getting her gear she walked out to the ramp throwing her helmet on as she walked down the ramp toward wraith who was waiting at the bottom of it "ready?" he asked

"yeah where we going?" she asked as he started walking

"to pay respects to the fallen." he said as he turned down a dark side alley

"what kind of respects can you pay in a place like this?" she asked looking at the place with disgust

"well I am sorry it ain't up to your standards but not everyone is accepted in the high class areas so we make due with what we got." He said with a bit of venom

"sorry I didn't mean…" she began as she fell a bit further behind him

"don't worry about it I just got a lot on my mind right now, just need to kick back and let off some steam." He said as he came up to a door with a Gamorrean in front of it who just gave him a glance then let him pass

Rika realized he was getting too far ahead and quickened her pace to go into the door but the Gamorrean blocked her way "hey what do…" she began

"she's with me." Wraith said cutting her off and the pig faced alien looked back at him and then stepped aside

"_Vor'e."_ she said as she walked past the Gammorrean and into the bar. It was a dark and dingy place that you could just tell it was filled with criminals and they had no problem with hiding it "so what are we going to do here?" she asked

"get a drink of course." He said like it was obvious.

"but we aren't old…" to drink

"this is Nar Shaddaa the Hutts are law here and no one asks for ID's cause well only ones allowed in are regulars and only way to be a regular is to be on the hutts good side, and only way…"he explained

"I get it, as long as you act the part no one asks questions." She cut him off

"who's acting." He said as he walked over to a table and sat down followed by his fellow mandalorian

soon as they sat down a green twi'lek waitress walked up "what can I get for you two then?" she asked

"I need four shots of dodbri whiskey to start out with for me and whatever she wants." He said as he took off his helmet and set it down on the table

"I'll take a fox beer then." She said as she too took off her helmet and set it down

"alright four dodbri's and a fox for the light weight. Be back in a jiff sweet thing." The waitress said with a wink at wraith as she walked away

"what did she call me?" Rika asked in a huffed up tone

"a light weight and ordering a light beer like that I've seen a people get shot over less in this joint." Wraith said with a shrug

"well I've only drank wine at parties even then I wasn't allowed to drink that much of it." She said in a hushed voice across the table

"just don't let anyone hear you say that but we gotta keep up appearances now." He said flirtatiously

"well I guess." She said with a blush

"alright that is more like it," he said cheerfully "hey waitress get me two more shots of dodbri for the lady will ya." Wraith yelled across the bar

"got it." She said with a smile

"now let us remember the squad as they would want to be remembered." He said as the waitress came back with their drinks

"right." She said as she took one of the shots

"to the carnival." Wraith said as he held up the shot for a toast

"to the carnival." She repeated as she also raised her shot

"may it never die_ Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_." Wraith said as he brought it down to his lips and threw it back then slammed his shot glass on the table upside down

"yeah" rika said as she brought it to her lips and then hesitantly threw back as well **cough cough** she coughed after she took the shot "that burns."

"Yeah it's something you get used to." He said as he brought up another "but let us enjoy this while we can." then down his second shot

* * *

The jedi shuttle came out of hyper space above the corrupted Nar Shaddaa.

"so how are we going to find him master?" the young apprentice asked her master as she gazed down on the hazy planet below

"the force will guide us to his location just let it show you the way." her master said as he took in a deep breath and relaxed in the chair

"but how master?" she asked

"just let go and feel for it." He said

"alright" she replied with a sigh and closed her eyes and searched the force all she felt was corruption greed and betrayal throughout the entire planet and she opened her eyes with a gasp letting go of the hold she had on the force

"you ok young one?" her master asked

"yes master it's just I have never felt this much hatred and anger in one place before. It was just a bit much." She replied

"yes the hutt system can have that effect. But don't fret you will become accustomed to weeding out the unneccesary and finding what you need in time, now try again." He explained

"yes master." She said as she closed her eyes again and searched the force again for the one they were looking for. But all she felt was the same as before as she reached deeper and deeper then she found it that same feeling she had when they were above Mandalore the familiar yet unknown feeling "there!" she yelped with excitement

"what was that?" her master asked

"oh I found him master in the southern hemisphere right there" she said as she typed in coordinates into the nav computer

"good same place I had found them as well." Her master said

"them?" she asked

"yes I couldn't pinpoint him seems he has had training to hide himself from jedi but his companion has not and I picked up on her while the ship was fleeing and looked for her." her master said

"oh yeah I don't know about her but what I felt was defiantly male." She said remembering his feeling

"well good you're getting the hang of it perhaps you instictivly found another route to find him without realizing it, but let us be off we need to get to him before the sith does and brings him over to their side." Her master said as he piloted the ship to the docks they needed to be at.

* * *

The shuttle landed at the docks as the rodian dock master came up to the ship as the occupants walked down the ramp

_"name and business for visit please."_ The rodian said in its native tongue

"how bout we forget the formalities and you let us go about our _business_" master Zubza said to the rodian as he shook his hand slipping him a few hundred credits.

The rodian felt the credits slip into his hand and took a quick glance and saw how much it was then looked back at the master and said _"of course Mr. Suko. You're a busy man and must get to your meeting I'll take care of the paper work for you."_ The rodian said as he tapped a few things on his data pad

"thank you my good man." The master said as he turned back to his padawan and said "well shall we be off then?" as he walked away and put his hood up

"yes master lets." She said giving him a confused look

After they made it a little ways from the docks she turned to her master and asked "master why did you bribe him we could of easily used the force to allow him to let us stay."

"We are on Nar Shaddaa that is how things are done here no looks twice if someone gets payed off for not properly filing a ship at dock but if they show up waving their hands around and getting what they want suspicions go up and they tell the hutts, this way we stay below the radar." He explained

"oh that makes sense then." She replied with realization

"these criminal worlds are diferrent then the other central ones you are used too if you are to be a master you must become accustomed to all of them and know how to act in them." Her master explained

"yes master there is still much I need to learn." She replied

they turned down an alley toward a door being guarded by a gamoorean the approached and tried to enter but the giant pig blocked their route. "we would like to enter this establishment if you don't mind." Master zubza asked in a polite tone but only got a few grunts and squeals that could only be taken as a 'no'

master zubza reached out with his senses to make sure no one was around then waved his hand infront of the pigs face saying "you will let us in" he then got a glazed over look on his face and stepped aside and allowed them in

Once they entered the bar they looked around then spotted the two Mandalorians sitting at a table with a bunch of empty shot glasses and the woman sitting with her head on the table passed out "over there" master zubza said as he began to walk over to the table

The pair walked up to the table with the man's back to them "and what would two jedi be doing in a place like this? A little below your class level now isn't it?" the man asked turning around revealing a teenage boy maybe fifteen or sixteen years old with a scared and hardened face and a pretty fresh scar running from the inside of his right eye hugging his nose then jetting off across his cheek, but something still seemed familiar to her about this boy

"how did you know we were jedi?" asked Master Zubza

"well one I've only seen jedi wear robes like that if you want to blend don't wear those, two the way you carry yourselves like your better then everyone you walk past but don't want to act like it" he explained

"well then you are good at picking up on the details but I would just like to know how you did that without looking back at us?" Master Zubza asked

"you got your trade secrets and I got mine." The boy asked "any more questions? Good now here is one for you; what do you want and why does it concern me?" he asked in a pissed off tone

"we only wish to talk." Master Zubza replies politely

"well I really don't like dealing with the jedi they just seem like they have that attitude like they are better then you, get what I'm saying." Wraith replied

"we came a long way to find you and put a lot of work into it the least you could do is talk to us." The padawan said in an upset tone

"damn don't get your panties in a bunch never said I wouldn't talk, I've had enough fighting force wielders for the week if you want to talk I'm all ears, but any way are you even old enough to be in here?" wraith asked looking at the hooded female teen

"you two don't look any older than me." She said defenisvly and pissed off

"true but when you got a reputation such as mine no one questions how old you are." Wraith replied with a smirk that really got under the girls skin

"yes we have heard some of your reputation from one of the republic troopers from the last place you hit." The master said while sitting down at the table and at the mention of that battle wraith lowered his head and stared off into nothingness remembering what happened there

"yeah that one; never should of taken that job." He said as he threw another shot back

"those where innocent troopers you slaughtered." The girl said

"they were warriors and we gave them a warriors death most honorable death one could ask for is to die in battle alongside his brothers in arms." Wraith said defensively

"no better than the sith in my book." The girl replied

"we are nothing like the sith we don't go out of our way to kill innocent civilians" wraith said with enough killing intent that even gave master zubza a slight shiver while he thought back to his home and the pile of burning bodies of those he called friends

"well we wanted to ask you about something that happened there something one of the troopers saw." Master zubza said before his padawan could interrupt again

"and what did he see?" wraith asked

"he says he saw you us the force and blow away a pile of rubble you were buried under." Master zubza explains

"yes that was me." Wraith replied

"well we could feel it all the way on coruscant and I along with my padawan were sent to investigate the disturbance in the force which lead us to you." Master zubza replied

"and now that you found me what are you going to do?" wraith asked

"well we would like to take you to Tython and have you tested by the counsel." Master Zubza answered

"well I ain't all to keen on tests huh last one nearly killed me." Wraith replied thinking about his blooding test to become mandalorian.

"we just merely wish to see why your ability to tap into the force is so great even though you have had no training in it most people who haven't trained in it can barely scratch its surface like deja vu when something happens or greater reflex's but that doesn't send out much a disturbance but you shook the force so great we felt it light years away we just wish to know why that was." Master Zubza explained

"I don't know last time I trusted a force user my squad got wiped out by his betrayal, why should I trust you now." Wraith replied

"Well…" master zubza began but was cut off as a group of eight rough looking guys walked over to their table

"well then ghost we heard you squad got fucked up on a simple hit and run." The Shistavanen barked with a dog like grin

"first off its wraith second you really don't want to have this conversation with me I suggest you leave now before…" wraith began

"or what you're the only one left and the empire along with Mandalore have a pretty hefty bounty on your head that we are going to collect on since you don't have your carnival of freaks to protect you." The Trandoshan hissed

"your one to talk scale face, and I am more than enough to handle a handful of half-baked mercs that think they can take on a Mandalorian." Wraith said as he placed his hand on his blaster resting on his hip

"well then lets see what you got pretty boy." The Trandoshan hissed back as he put his hands on the table and leaned across it looking the teen in the face and in an instant the sound of a blaster ripped through the bar as the Trandoshan fell back with a laser burn in his forehead

"hows that bitch boy." Wraith said with a smile as he turned to the rest who were in a bit of a daze at seeing their leader shot right infront of them "you boys…" wraith began but was cut off as the Shistavanen flipped the table throwing both mandalorian helmets across the room along with their drinks and Rika who still had her head on it

"your head is mine boy." The shistavanen howled as he lunged at wraith only to find a vibro knife in his gut and it rip sideways across it letting his innards loose on the floor.

"down boy" wraith said with a smirk as he pulled out his knife but the table being thrown had caused the entire bar to erupt with blaster fire and screaming as no one knew what was going on except wraith and those who came for him

In the confusion the hunting party lost three to straw rounds. But wraith dropped down with his blaster and fired killing the remaining bounty hunters that were after him then grabbed his helmet and threw it on as he stood up swinging his blaster around taking shots at anything that presented itself as a target. Then he heard the hiss of light sabers come to life and looked back and saw the jedi finally join the fray the girl wielding two lightsabers a green one and a shorter blue one and her master holding a double bladed green one.

"bout time you two joined the fun." He called over to them as he got behind a turned over table

"this is all your fault you know that right?" the girl yelled at him

"whatever you say sweet cheeks" he called back as he swung back up and let off a couple more blasts from his cover position when he heard a metallic clunk and saw a thermal detonator land next to him "shiiiiiiiit!" he yelled as he ran away from it but still caught some of the concussion of the blast launching him across the room

"is he alright?" master Zubza called as he deflected more blasts from the other occupants of the bar as he stood over the still passed out rika

"I don't know I can't…" she began but then saw him get up over a table and lunged toward the ones shooting at them with what looked like glowing whips in his hands

The first guy he came up on didn't stand a chance as the whip electric whip smacked him across the head and sending a ten thousand volt shock into him killing him before he hit the ground then the others noticed him and turned their attention on him and fired but he just started whipping his whips around deflecting everything thrown at him

The padawan saw the opening and rushed toward the group and jumped in the middle of them cutting them down taking pressure off of wraith as he jumped in as well going back to back with the young padawan when he felt a blast bolt singe the side of his helmet and felt her fall to a knee he turned around swinging his whip around wraping it around the rodians neck as the electricity seared its flesh as he ripped its head off, he was the last one and there was no more firing

Wraith looked down and saw she was still alive just on a knee "you alright?" he said looking down at her

"yeah just caught my hood." She said as she stood up and threw her hood back revealing a human girl about fifteen or so with slightly pale skin and red hair, he recognized her immediately "kristy?" he whispered under his breath in shock without realizing it

"what?" she asked looking at him strangely

"nothing we have to get moving before the local law gets here, cause lets just say that they aren't all sweet and cuddelly like these guys." Wraith says to cove his slip up

"I agree, we have a shuttle docked at docking bay nine bay five. Kristen lead the way" Master Zubza said

"no they have probably already gotten word out that you are jedi and are waiting for you there, we will go to my ship to get out of here and we will continue our discussion when we are off this rock." Wraith said as he walked over grabbed his blaster pistol from off the ground then scooped up Rika's helmet and put it on her then lifted her over one shoulder "alright follow me" he said as he walked out of the bar half dragging rika

They made it to the docks where the Rodian dock officer meet them "_that was quick."_ He replied seeing the other mandalorian over his shoulder

"well she is new to this whole drinking thing bit of a light weight." He said as he gestured for the two jedi to move up the ramp as they did so

"_did you hear of the jedi in the cantina? They have a shuttle here but they wont get far got a whole mess of mercs and bounty hunters waiting for them on the dock."_ The rodian chuckled

"yeah give those force uses what they deserve they should know better than to start trouble out here where their precious republic cant reach them." Wraith chuckled

"_yea_h haha_ "_ the dock officer chuckled

"so I'm all set then?" wraith asked

_"yep just like always only here for a drink and looking for work, on the papers."_ The rodian said

"alright good I will see you later then." Wraith said as he lugged rika up the ramp then set her on the couch in the common area as he went to the bridge where he found the master and padawan waiting for him

"ready young bounty hunter?" the master asked

"lets get out of here." He replied as the ship took off for space after a few minutes they were out of the atmosphere getting and out far enough no one would bother them.

Wratih swung around in the pilots chair looking at the two jedi "well shall we?" he said as he stood up and walked back to the living area and sat down on the couch next to rika who was still passed out.

"so where were we?" wraith asked "oh right you were asking me about coming to where ever to be tested."

"yes we would li…" master zubza began but was cut off by rika finally coming around

"where where am i?" she said drunkenly

"oh so you finally wake up light weight." Wraith chuckled

"hey… don't call me a light…" rika began but stopped as she tried to hold back from puking

"I call em as I see em." Wraith replies

"who's that." Rika said looking at the two new comers as she removed her helmet

"here." Wraith said as he handed her a bucket "they are new contacts"

"oh" she says as she looks at master zubza then Kristen and just does the best death glare she can in her drunken state "you stay away from him slut he's mine." She said drunkenly with a shacky finger pointed at her

"wha take offence to the insinuation I would even try to go for him." Kristen said

"really? trying to argue with a drunk? Here I thought jedi were smart, she probably doesn't even know what she is saying or will even remember this conversation." Wraith said

"hehe he's got you there" Master Zubza chuckled

"your supposed to be on my side." Kristen whines

"well anyway we should probably get you off to bed." Wraith said as he got up and helped Rika up but she couldn't stand even leaning on him "fuck it." He sighed and just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carries her to her bed and lays her down on it

"hey?" rika says groggily

"what up?" wraith asked

"don't leave me." She said

"I'll be right over in the living area if you need me just call alright? I cant leave them alone no idea what they will try to steal." Wraith said

"oh right." Rika said as she rolled around in the bed getting comfortable

"and here's your bucket." He chuckled as he set the bucket down next to her. but she didn't pay attention cause she was already passed out again

Wraith walked out of her room and leaned against the door as it closed thinking '_alright how the hell am I gonna deal with those two in there.'_ He gave it a few minutes thinking it over and then came up with his plan as he walked down the hall toward where he left the jedi

"alright let's start over, first proper introductions. I am wraith and what are your names?" wraith said as he walked back into the room and sat down

"right where are our manners we forgot our names in the bar I am Master Zubza, and this is my padawan Kristen." Master Zubza says gesturing toward himself and his padawan

"alright got that out of the way now what is it you want with me back at the bar you said something about testing me or something." Wraith asked

"yes we would like to test you on your grasp of the force and how well tuned into it you are, it is an oddity like I said with someone who is never been trained in the use of the force to be able to tap into it as well as you have." Master Zubza

"and if I refuse?" wraith replied

"then we will just ask you drop us off on a republic friendly planet. Cause you did make us leave our shuttle on Hutta." Master Zubza replies with a smartass smirk

"but you should be honored for just being offered the chance of being tested by the council." Kristen cut in

"right I thank _Manda_ for this great honor, listen butter cup the way I see it is you didn't come all the way out here just to bring me in to be tested there is something more you want from me." Wraith said with a crocked eyebrow

"how dare you imp…" Kristen began

"I don't know how you think society works little lady but this is one thing I do know, no one does anything unless they have something to gain from it." Wraith cut her off and gave her a glare "now what is it you want? A bounty hunter on your side to do the dirty work you don't want associated with your order, or something to that extent?"

"well you have a great insight to how society works." Master zubza said with a smirk

"its not that hard to pick up when you've spent your life on its underbelly; so why do you want me?" wraith said again

"very well we want you so you can't fall into the hands of the sith." Master zubza replied

"well I belong to Mandalore." Wraith replied

"yes didn't Mandalore just put a bounty on your head?" master zubza said thinking he had him in a corner

"that is not the true _Mand'alore _he is just an _aruetyc _upstart that will be dealt with." Wraith said then it hit him "alright her is the deal you help me take down this fake _Mand'alore_, get my _skira_ on those _aruetyc_ sith lords that killed my squad and put Rika back on the throne that rightfully belongs to her."

"sounds like a lot for a simple deal?" master zubza said

"and why should we help you take this guy down, and with your revenge on those sith and help put that brat on the thrown?" Kristen asked with

"simple politics one with him in power a neutral planet in this war has gone to the enemies side, two with her in power she will bring it back to a neutral planet or maybe to your side for helping, and third you helping me take down this sith lord helps you cause that will be one less sith you have to deal with, aren't you two in _tal'din_ _skira_ or something?" Wraith replied

Master Zubza just sat back thinking about it when Kristen chimed in "and why does she belong on the thrown any way, what so you can ascend to the thrown yourself?"

"no she is the rightful heir she is princess Rika of Mandalore her mother was the queen and captain ringmaster was her father but you would know him better as Atin Kar." Wraith said which got her to shut up for a moment then she was about to speak but was cut off again "and as for me ascending to the throne, there are two types of Mandalorians the peaceful planet you know and love and then the warriors like myself that are feared throughout the galaxy and she doesn't deserve that she was brought up to lead her planet not living on the fringe like myself, her father told me that when we brought her back home." Wraith finished

"what do you mean 'brought her home'?" Kristen asked a bit curious

"that is a story for another time." Wraith said pulling himself back together "now if you help me I will go where ever you want, whatever you want."

"how do we know you will hold true on your end of the deal after we help you?" Kristen asked

"cause a Mandalorian's word is his honor if he doesn't keep it he is disgraced and that is worse than death to us, but if you want I can pinky promise." Wraith said sarcastically as he held up his hand with his pinky extended.

Kristen saw this and something deep inside her screamed a memory long forgotten but she couldn't place it.

"alright we will help you if you agree to the terms." Master Zubza said holding out his hand

"_Haat, ijaa, haa'it_." Wraith said as he took the hand and shook it "but just remember this is a _narudar"_

" of course, now we need to come up with a plan of attack." Master Zubza replied

"already working on it leave that to me." Wraith said as he got up and walked over to the bridge

"can we trust him?" Kristen said

"you heard him say the words for the pact he will follow through. Even if it is only temporary." Master Zubza replied

"alright master but I am still not sure we can trust him." Kristen said still wondering what this feeling was she had about this bounty hunter

**END CHAPTER SEVEN THE MEETING**

Vor'e- thanks

Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum- Daily remembrance of those passed on *I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.* Followed by repetition of loved ones' names.

Manda- heaven

Mand'alore- sole leader

Aruetyc- traitorous

Skira- settling scores, revenge. feud (different to vengeance - more personal)

Haat, ijaa, haa'it-Truth, honor, vision (words used to seal a pact)

Narudar- temporary ally - specifically your enemy's enemy, where both sides know this is an alliance of convenience and not a lasting pact


End file.
